Family portrait
by Shinka-chan
Summary: After a experience, Gaara s mother, father and uncle come to life. Ill they accept the fact that Gaara has changed, and for only a moment try to be a true family? Or is hatred heavier than blood?
1. Chapter 1

-"...And that concludes today's meeting."- said Gaara, at the council meeting

The rest of the council start to get up and leaving

-"Baki, me and Gaara are going to "Kuruso´s" have a drink. Wanna come?"- asked Kankuro to Baki. Baki agreed.

The idea of Gaara socializing with anyone 4 years ago was a dream. But since he meet Uzumaki Naruto, he had change. He tried to be friendlier, and start to trying create bonds with the ones around him. His siblings notice that, and, without he noticing, they were proud of him. Since the Shukaku was taken from him, he felt the pain, the reason of his mother die, and the reason his dad, uncle and the Suna villagers hate him, the weight on his shoulders had disappear. Now he had change. Now he was a totally different person.

Has Baki, Kankuro and Gaara walk for "Kurusu´s", a tavern near the Kazekage´s building, two of the council member were talking from a rumour they heard.

-"Hey, Kitena, wanna go eat something?"- said Tuike

-"Sure."- said Kitena

-"Hey, do you heard about the rumour in the village?"-said the first, in a very low voice, almost in a whisper

-"No, what is it?"- said the second, intrigued

-"I'll tell you, but you have to promise you tell this to no one, okay"

-"Okay, I promise"

-"Okay, I heard yesterday in the grocery two guys who work at the cemetery, talking about a like Satan group, "Kuchika", that they think found a way to, guess what?"

-"What, men, spit up, you are making me deadly curios!"

-"Well, the workers at the graveyard said that the group thinks they fined a way to resuscitate the dead!"

-"No, you're kidding me, right?"

-"No, I'm telling you! And I think is possible. You know the jutsu that Elder Chyo used on Kazekage-sama after he's being kidnapped?"

-"Yes"

-"Well the jutso transfer the chacka of body A to body B. But, if the chacka its transfer from body A _and_ body C to body B, the amount of chacka its divided at half, and body A and body C get weak or passes out, but they don't die. It's simple. Elder Chyo had given almost 75 % of her chacka, when the Leaf shinobi offer his chacka, and because of the age, too..."

-"Wow..."

-"Don't forget! Don't tell anyone!"

-"...and than she has like "Ohimthegreatestpupetterintheworldcauseimbangingoneofthecouncilmembers" when PAM, I throw Karasu at her!"- said Kankuro

-"Wow"-said Baki

-"Yeah, that's for leaving me, biatch! What do you think Gaara?"

-"I think you drank too much"- said the read-headed, getting the drink away from Kankuro. In that moment it came Temari

-"Hey guys, how was today's meeting?"-asked Temari, pulling a chair from under the table.

-"Same as usual."- said Gaara –"And you?"

-"You know, preparing the Chunnin exams, meetings with the Hokage-sama..." – said Temari

-"I think is getting late, we have a thing to do tomorrow early, we should get going"- said Baki, looking at the tavern clock, who point 1 a.m.

-"I agreed, we end the meeting late because the case of the abandoned houses we have to fix, we really should get going"- agreed Gaara

-"C'mon! He just got here!"- said Kankuro

-"C'mon, Kankuro, lets go home."- said Gaara, pouting his arm around Kankuro´s shoulder.

-"Ew, I don't want to know how your house looks like. Thank God I teach Gaara how to do the cleaning, cause you wouldn't do anything."- said Temari

-"That's *hic* not true..."- said Kankuro

-"And that's explains everything..."- said Temari, walking thru the tavern door

The sand siblings weren't the only ones wake up at that hour. At another point of the village, a group of about twenty men and women were having a secret meeting. All of then was wearing black capes with their faces covered.

-"Let's start the meeting!"- said one of then, with a necklace with a black triangle, who symbolize power, and made him the leader. Everyone had stop talking and start look at him.

-"Has everyone knows, the mission "Reviving the dead" is going to start tonight, has the New Moon was embrace us. Now let's start. Number 11 and Number 6, you're first."-said the leader

Both start walking thru the cemetery. They were holding hands, which made thing they're both related in some how, and start digging a grave.

Gaara start to search on his pocket for the key. After finding it, he opened the door from his and his brother house

-"Later sis!"- said Gaara, pushing Kankuro to inside the house

-"Later bro!"- said Temari, waving to Gaara

Gaara put Kankuro, who had fallen asleep in the way back home, on his bed, and then go to his own room. After changing his clothes, Gaara laid down on the bed, looking at the selling. Sleeping was new for him. During 16 years his never had sleep before, and now he only could sleep about 5 hours a night, but with time he is going to sleep more hours, now he's free frown the Shukaku. Thinking about this, Gaara would eventually fall asleep.

_~Next morning ~_

-"Kankuro! Hurry up, will get late for the meeting!"-said Gaara, looking at some of his paperwork

-"Ready"-said Kankuro, rushing from the stairs, with his mouth full of food and some books.

The brothers quickly closed the door and rushed to the Kazekage´s building.

A women, was walking in the cemetery. She was carrying a white rose, walking too the high part of the cemetery, destined to ninjas. When she walks thru the gate that separates the ninjas from the rest of the people, the women screamed. Four bodies and one coffin open. The women passed out, but a worker from the cemetery heard and quickly rushed in her help. Two of the bodies seems like passed out, and the other was laying in a stain of blood. The worker called the medical ninjas.

Last night, the "Kuchika" group was able to resuscitate three bodies, and, has their open the third coffin, one of the workers ad catch deem. They had no choice; they kill the worker and ran away.

As the two medical ninjas arrived, they quickly take the tree bodies, the worker and the women for the hospital. At the hospital, they took the first two bodies too a room and closed the room. Then they did a "confusing mind no jutso" and arranged a lie for the third body: the women had come too the cemetery and found the body from a men who was killed by grave tiffs. The worker heard the women scream and called them. After the women and the worker gone home, the two medical ninjas rushed into the room with the bodies. After all, they were just sleeping. They were a women, with light-brow hair, a man, also with gold hair, and another men, with dark-brow spiky hair.

-"This is definably Yondaime Kazekage-sama and his wife and brother-in-law"- said one of the medical ninjas.

-"Guess the rumours were true..."-said the other

-"Should we call Kazekage-sama?"

-"I don't know...I really don't know"

-"…but, if any village start a war against Suna, or Konoha start a war and call us too help, we don't have enough medical ninjas"- said one of the council members

-"Yes, but, if we support the creation of talented shinobi, we don't need to have more medical ninjas"-said another member

Gaara has tired of the same talk over and over again, but every meeting, the "medical ninjas vs normal shinobi" war had too be discuss. Kankuro was drawing a sketch from a new puppet he was building. The council was talking when suddenly someone nock at the door. It was one of the medical ninjas.

-"Kitena-sama? Can I have a word with you? It's an emergency"- said the medical ninja. Kitena was the chief of the medical ninjas. He walk too the door, with some whisper flying thru the air "Emergency?", "What's going on?".

As the lips from the medical ninja move, Kitena´s eyes were more open, and his face more pallid. Kitena whisper something too the medical nin, and he close the door, and Kitena start walking slowly for his seat. After a few seconds in silence, one of the council members shout:

-"What's the matter, men? You seam like you seen a ghost?"

-"Well… maybe I did…"-said Kitena

-"What's the matter, Kitena?"-said Gaara, with a concern look on his face

-"Well…there's a rumour going on the village…"-said Kitena, explaining to the rest of the council the rumour he had heard

-"Wow"-said the council

-"Rumour is just that, rumours. We can't believe everything we heard"-said Gaara, trying to reaming his calm

-"Yes…but… that group was able too resuscitate three bodies before the worker interrupt them…they're sleeping on a room being watched by two of my medical nin…" –said Kitena

After those words, the council had gone mad. There were members screaming and members who gone pallid.

-"Everyone, calm down! Kitena, this can't leave this room, or panic ill rule this village"-said Gaara, trying too hide his scared look-"Now, who are the bodies? If it here ninjas it's gonna be easier than if it is another person"

-"Well…"-said Kitena

-"So?"- said Gaara, impatient

-"Well…it's…its Yondame Kazekage-sama and his wife and brother-in-law"-said Kitena, looking down

Gaara freeze. The woman who died giving birth to him a nd the two men who tried to kill him, now alive. They never had the change to see the real him, the "now" him. Now he had the change to see the woman who died for him. For 4 years, the three sand siblings had create a big and tied bond, who made they the greatest and powerful team in all Wind country, but noon of his parents has there for see them create that bond. The Shukaku was now taken from Gaara, and the reason for killing his mother too. But, and if is mother don't forgive him? Gaara has happy and sad at the same time. Gaara sit down on his chair and look down.

Outside the building, the medical ninja had just tell Temari the news. She drop the phone has she sit down on the sofa, pallid.

-"Listen! This can't leave this room, or Suna will be ruled by caos! The meeting his over!"- said Kankuro, trying to breed

After all of them leave the room, Kankuro turn too Gaara, and he saw, not the great Kazekage-sama from Sunagakure, the second most powerful village from the five, but a little six year old Gaara, alone, sad, without knowing what too do, as the painful memories from his childhood come to his memory. A tear was running down from Gaara´s face.

-"Gaara…"-said Kankuro sitting too his brother side.

Temari quickly slam the door and rushed to the Kazekage´s office. She open the door from the meeting room, and she found Kankuro laid on the table.

-"Kankuro! I came here the fastest I could! How are you?"-said Temari, walking too Kankuro

-"I'm fine, but I'm hurried about Gaara…is on the roof right now"-said Kankuro

The two siblings climb to the roof and found Gaara looking at the sky.

-"Gaara…"-said Temari, hugging Gaara

-"…What if she hates me? What if she wants me dead just like dad and uncle Yashamaru…What if…"

-"Gaara, don't forget, whatever happens, me and Kankuro will always be here for you"- said Temari, cleaning a tear who runs down Gaara face. Gaara locked at her and smile. She was like the mother he never had, and he doesn't wanted to change that


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Note: If God wants to, I´ll finish the story by tomorrow (but I wont promise a thing)**

The medical nin decided to plug Yondaime, Karura and Yashamaru to breading machines, after Yashamaru had what it seems a oxygen break. They didn't breathe for almost 20 years, it was like they had to reborn again.

It passed a few days since the breaking new invaded Gaara´s heart and mind. Temari and Kankuro had visited they're family almost every day, but Gaara didn't bother to. It wasn't like he didn't wanted, but every time he think about it, he freezed. He couldn't think normally, he couldn't move, he felt his heart beating 100 miles hour….

At that moment, thoughts about his family ran down Gaara´s mind. He didn't know if he wanted to got up, and face what was his horrible life.

-"Gaara, c´mon, his already noon. When are you thinking about getting up?"- said Kankuro, opening Gaara´s bedroom door. Gaara looked at him, but he turn to the other side.

-"C´mon, your being childish! Look, me and Temari are going to the hospital see dad, mom and uncle. You have 15 seconds to get up, or I'll…"

-"Kankuro, stop!"- Order Temari, showing up behind Kankuro´s back – "Give him some time!"

Kankuro made an angry face at her, but then sigh and closed the door. Gaara was now surrendered by darkness again.

Kankuro and Temari walked to the hospital, in what seemed a normal ritual by now. After they got there, they opened the door from what usually is the bedroom of their remaining family, and the guardians shinobi. But in the room, only their dad and mom.

-"Where is uncle Yashamaru and the rest?"- asked Kankuro to the air. He turned around to see that Temari wasn't with him. He saw Temari talking to the medical nin who had passed in the hallway. After that, Temari made a extremely worried face and ran to the operation room

-"TEMARI, WAIT!"- yelled Kankuro. Temari runs pretty fast, and racing isn't Kankuro´s ability. He got there a little bit behind Temari

-"Temari, what´s the ma…"- Kankuro saw Temari talk to the medical nin, while tears run down her face. The man said something like "I'm sorry" and then leave. Temari sat down in one of the benches near the operation room and tried to clean the tears up.

-"What…what happened?"- asked Kankuro, walking to his sister

-"I-It was uncle Yashamaru…the damaged that Gaara and the explosion tag made that night pierce his lungs, and the body reincarnation couldn't avoid holes in the lungs…"- Temari sniffed –"…he start having an oxygen break and the doctors couldn't save him in time…"

Kankuro hugged Temari. Yashamau wasn't properly "uncle of the year", in fact, Gaara was the one who spend more time with him. But Kankuro knew the way Temari was about her family.

The siblings inform Gaara about what happened. Gaara didn't move a muscle. He was still in bed.

-"I just…think its better for you to know"- said Temari, right before closing the door.

Gaara couldn't stop felling guilty about what happened. With was his fault after all. He killed his uncle, who would his mother fill when she kneed about it? Gaara pushed a pillow against his head, trying to wake up from that nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I was with Neji at this moment**

**Note: Gaara has been in bed very times in this story, un? **

**But don't feared, the story is almost ending. Especially cause I want to start my new NejiHina fic, and its 23:17 at this moment. But every thing is better, when you do horses pain killers ^^ **

Temari and Kankuro were standing at their uncle's grave, for the second time in live. He didn't wake up to see who were they, to see who Gaara had changed, to see the sun light or the sand. Temari put on the top of the grave the bouquet of white roses that she and Kankuro had brought. The two said goodbye to their uncle one last time, and start making the way back home.

-"I think Gaara should have come, anyways…"- said Kankuro, making a rude look to the ground

-"Give him some time"- that was the only thing Temari said

They both walk home. Temari knocked to Gaara´s bedroom door

-"Gaara...Can I come in, please?"- said her calmly. No sound. She opened the door, just to find an empty bed. She almost panic, but she walk to the piece of paper who was on top of the white pillow.

_Gone to a walk, don't wait. Gaara_

-"So…I didn't know I had to do this again, uhm?"- said Gaara, standing on in front of Yashamaru´s grave. He waited for his siblings to leave, to had some peace alone with is uncle.

-"Look…I know that was my fault…for you to…"- Gaara crouch before the tombstone

-"I just wanted you to know that I changed."- Gaara opened his mouth but words didn't come out. He placed a white rose near the bouquet, got up and walked way.

He got home after a little walk. He opened the door, and, before any of his siblings could react, he looked in his room again. Kankuro got up of the couch, but Temari gave him the "leave him" look. He hardly sighed, and got back to the sofa.

_Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip_

One of the medical nin wrote down the progresses that Yondaime and Karura made.

-"Uhm"- the nin turn his head quickly to see the 4th moving his head.

-"Well, welcome to the world again, Kazekage-sama!"- said the nin. The Yondaime looked around with curious eyes.

-"W-What…am I…dead?"- said the Kazekage. The medical nin smiled and explained the story to Yondaime. He noodle his head and looked to his wife, smiling

-"She will need a little bit more time, Kazekage-sama."- said the nin. Yondaime agreed with his head. The nin said he needed to go too the bathroom, and quickly rushed to the sand sibling´s house.

Temari almost burst into tears when she eared the news. Kankuro opened Gaara´s door and tell him the news

-"That's…great…I think"- said Gaara, turning to the other side of the bed. Kankuro almost start making a show, but Temari looked at him. He knew what that meant, and both leave to the hospital.

Yondaime passed his hand for what was the face of his wife "She is still beautiful as she was 10 years ago" thought him. Someone burst into his thoughts and opened the recovering room.

-"T-Temari…Kankuro!"- Yondaime ran and hugged his children. Kankuro found the situation quite unpleasant, and Temari couldn't avoid burst into tears.

-"I missed you, dady"

They sat down and talk about their lifes.

-"Oh…Gaara couldn't come visit you, he needed do some Kazekage things…you know?"- said Temari, sniffling

-"…Gaara…Kazekage?"- said Yondaime, with a very surprised look on his face


	4. The blood still runs thru a weald wound

He couldn't take it any longer. Yondaime twisted and turning in his bed for several hours, but he couldn't sleep. He felt like something wasn't finished. That something didn't let his soul rest. He knew what it was. He got up and jumped into the night of Sunagakure.

He wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep. Gaara knew that his dad was alive, he knew that Temari and Kankuro had tell him all the things he accomplished in live, the things that he beat. And he knew that his father will take care of the business that he left unfinished a long, long time ago. He was sat in one of the dunes of the city. The wind and the sand was going against his face, and the moonlight shinning his body.

He felt a very quickly breeze passed at his side, right before he see he had a cut on his right arm. He turn back to see his own father trying to kill him.

-"Uhm, I knew that this day will come"- smiled Gaara –" But I just want you to know that I changed!"

-"Changed my ass!"- Gaara felt the same breeze again, now making a much more deeper and painful wound.

-"Mother…"- Gaara quickly tried to cover up the wound, trying stopping the blood to come out – "Look, just listen: The Akatsuki removed the Shukaku from inside me, I died, and Elder Chyo bought me up to life again"

-"Killing herself! You just keep to murder people, monster!"- Another kunai trespassed Gaara´s hip

-"Oh…God…"- Gaara tried not to scream. Yondaime smiled

-"Seems like the sand shield its not active longer. That makes things much easier!"- Yondaime ran to Gaara and kicked him in the chest. Gaara start bleeding from his mouth, and lied down on the sandy floor. Gaara didn't hurt his father, he felt guilty, and he think that he deserved that. Yondaime crouch in front of Gaara and grab him by the collar and pulled his head against his.

-"You are still the same ingrate asshole that I gave life to, you Shukaku freak"- said Yondaime. Gaara spit the blood who was in his mouth to his father's face

-"Go to hell, you son-of-a-bitch"

Yondaime gave Gaara a halter, and Gaara had now a cut on the head. The blood ran freely thru his face.

In Sunagakure, a fast breeze ran down the street

Yondaime walked to one of the kunai on the floor. During that time, Gaara managed to got up

-"You must have a great set of balls to manage to got up, kid"- said Yondaime, turning around

-"I´m…not the Shukaku…not anymore"- said Gaara. His face was covered up in blood

-"You had your Shukako removed, sure…but that doesn't mean you are not the kid who killed his family anymore, right?"- Yondaime made a big and painful cut in Gaara´s chest. He almost stick the hole knife in his chest, and to make things worst, he attaked Gaara´s nerves

-"Ah, shit"- Gaara´s clothes were covered in blood.

-"That's gotta hurt! I bet that was the pain your mother felt when she gave birth to you"- said Yondaime, stabbing Gaara in the abdomen. Gaara felt like he couldn't move. He didn't know if what hurted the most was the wounds or the fact his dad was killing him. Yondaime withdrew the knife from Gaara´s body, and Gaara fell to the side. He had troubles breading and he was covered in a strain of his own blood. But he managed to get up again.

-"You sure all a thought dog"- Yondaime threw several kunai at Gaara. The blood in the floor was more than what was in his body.

-"Just lets finish this, in once for all!"- yelled Yondaime, running to Gaara with a kunai on his hands.

"Kill me, daddy. Please, kill me" whispered Gaara.

For one moment, an image passed thru Gaara´s mind.

The idea of the perfect family.

The couple who loved each other, the middle brother and the younger brother, always fighting to get their father´s attention, the older sister who yelled at his brothers, but she always looked for them, the uncle who spoiled his nephews, reading their stories about strange and magical king downs, dragons, princes and princess.

One normal happy family

The only thing he wanted

For their to being a family

One single tear ran down Gaara´s face

But he couldn't avoid smile, too

He was about to die, yes

But he was about to die free

Blood jets everywhere. For one second Gaara felt like he was dead.

But the he opened his eyes.

He couldn't believe it.


	5. A family

Yondaime looked up, and he freeze.

Karura, the women who gave Gaara his name, who had die during labour for being the villages failed experience mother, had been stabbed in the heart for his son.

Gaara couldn't believe it. She now had find the answer to the question he had having made for all those years.

He now found that his mother love him to the point of dying for him.

Tears were running down Gaara´s face.

-"Mom…"

Karura looked up and cleaned Gaara´s tears. He only said a few words, but words that would stay with him the rest of his life:

-"I love you too, son"

She fell to the side. She had used the rest of her chacka for meet with Gaara.

Yondaime looked at her, and, without hesitating, stabbed himself in the heart.

Gaara fell on his knees. Tears fall to his body and to the floor.

Many medical nin who had seen Karura escape from the hospital, had got to that scene

Gaara was now almost healed. He placed the bouquet of white roses on top of Karura´s grave. Temari and Kankuro prayed for their mother to get to Heaven

"_A family._

_That's all I wanted._

_But now I understand that the important is not spending our life with revenge and hatred, but loving our family and friends. And with lucky, we get loved to._

_I always was blind about who I wanted a family, that I never opened my eyes to see that I already have a family._

_I have my older brother, who his always competing with me_

_I have my older sister, who is always there for us, no matter who far away her body is_

_And I have a mother, that I always loved_

_And now I know she loved me too_

_A family _

_I always wanted a family so bad_

_I never stop to see that I already had one"_

A tear ran down Gaara´s face. He smiled at his siblings.

-"Come on, lets go home"- said Gaara.

For that day forwards, Gaara always felt a light breeze at his side whenever he felt hopeless

Dreamless

Loneliness

_The End_

**Note: Oh my God, withes 1 a.m., and I just finish the story *anime cries***


End file.
